Kanicho Sama
Kanicho Sama is a major supporting character in the anime, Reaction War. He is a young martial artist, who has gone under the tutelage of his grandfather, the elder of Harakayai. With this knowledge, Kanicho mastered fighting in the arts of "Sun Strike," using that as a homage and base for his martial arts prowess. He eventually becomes the boyfriend of Nirima Adams, and is a rival to Blu. Appearance Personality Background Information Kanicho has the ability to compress chi and send it back at his opponents. Kanicho gained this ability training with his grandfather, the admired elder of the Harakayai state. Also, Kanicho has mastered the sun strike ability, which is a martial-arts based combat performed with the sides of the hands. Kanicho forms chi in his hand, creating a glow-like appearance. Then, Kanicho can strike with his hands, cutting the opponent. [Post] During the past several years, Kanicho has been developing his sun strike ability. His sun strike ability now makes Kanicho actually faster, and his strikes are now more effective. Kanicho has also met a girl, and is actively seeing her. [Post] Kanicho was hand-selected for Karin's team alike most of his friends, including his girlfriend Nirima. Kanicho has developed new attacks and has almost perfected his sun strike ability. Biography Abilities/Attacks Rank: X Abilities/Attacks '' *'''Chi Reversal: As the opponent directs his/her chi attack or ability at Kanicho, he stands in a steady stance ready to counter the attack. As the chi hits Kanicho's palms, he swills it in the air and catches it with his hand. Then, he releases a bit of the energy onto the enemy, stunning them without harming them. However, Kanicho has the upmost capability of harming or killing his opponent. Relative chi depletion: 20% *'Divine Shade': Kanicho powers his sun strike ability and attacks with his hand. Kanicho performs a vertical cut across the enemy, dealing almost fatal damage. Relative chi depletion: 35% ' *'Heavenly Glowing Shockwave: Kanicho powers his sun strike ability and attacks the air. Kanicho then releases his chi, forming a visible wave, then wave then smacks into the opponent, cutting them and dealing an immense amount of damage. Relative chi depletion: 60% ''' '''TIME-SKIP '''''Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: *'Divine Shockwaves:' Now able to create more than one divine shockwave, Kanicho is making it harder for his adversaries to evade his attack. In addition, if more than one shockwave comes in contact with the opponent, the enemy actually implodes from the heat and force from the waves. Relative chi depletion: 70% TIME-SKIP Rank: C ''Abilities/Attacks: '' *'Perfect Sun Strike: '''A upgrade to the sun strike ability that has such a high concentration of chi that one hit will render the enemy paralyzed. Not to mention the new more orange color of Kanicho's hands when he uses this. With the perfected sun strike technique, all of Kanicho's attacks have tripled in effective strength and range. '''Relative chi depletion: 40%' *'Divine Shade Storm': A combo that uses the past divine shade attack that deals a tremendous amount of damage on the enemy's vital organs. Kanicho launches the enemy into the air and attacks the enemy multiple times, making sure that they cannot recover from the brutal attack. Relative chi depletion: 15% *'Divine Shockwave Storm': Divine Shockwave Storm is Kanicho's strongest and most effective attack. Kanicho releases shockwaves from all angles using his great speed. Kanicho then strikes the enemy with a slash from his perfected sun strike ability and the enemy is then vaporized in Kanicho's divine shockwave barrage. Relative chi depletion: 90% List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Karin's Chi Guardian Warriors Category:Sun-Strike Ability Category:Protagonists